Death comes calling
by Bringerofstars
Summary: What happens when you mix a Hellsing vampire and Gorillaz? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Death comes calling.

Summary: What happens when you combine Gorillaz with a voiltile vampire? Read to find out.

Rated T right now M for later chapters. Story will have language for Muds, drug use for 2-D. Maybe some slash or lemon for later on.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing or Groillaz. I just dust them off and play with them from time to time.

He was the night, and with him came death. His dashing eyes hidden by a pair of aviator spectacles, and his clothing that seemed hemmed and woven by darkness alone. The only other colors upon his long lean frame were a red cravat, and a pair of very white gloves.

He surveyed the land about, and deep laughter rippled through the cool air in a hearty baritone. Tonight was his and it was glorious.

She sat at her desk as if a Goddess. Her bulter had approached an hour earlier with an offering of tea and biscuits.

"All I need right now is to know, butler, if he is here tonight?" The stunning blonde with sharp icy eyes asked.

"No Sir, he has been roaming lately all within secure locations and has not harassed any of the locals as far as our intelligence data states." The dark sternly clad man replied stopping to remove and polish his monocle.

"Very well, good night then Walter, do as you will and rest well." She replied curtly dismissing her retainer.

She sat for awhile surveying documents, signing a few, throwing quite a few away. Things had been slow since all hell had broken loose, and she was glad to see somewhat that society had not been completely rent from its moorings.

One thing was certain. Her Queen and Country had survived, her organization would continue.

All right folks. Just a little note here. I know it's not much right now. Drop me a line if you have any stray bunnies you might want touched upon in the fic. I'll appreciate the help!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: There's a man in the landfill.

2-D looked out at the landfill with a cold stare. His head throbbed with the oncoming of a migraine, and his ribs ached from where Murdoc had punched him while coming up to breakfast.

Murdoc was scowling, and eating a muffin at the table.

"There's a man in the lanfill." 2-D's vacant gaze followed the man in black. "I fink he's go' hi' ands full tho."

"Bloody Hades, of course there's a man in the landfill. S' probably a new zombie. Shut up and eat your breakfast dullard."

2-D looked over at the bassist. His ribs still smarted from the blow landed on them, and he was trying to gauge weather or not he was going to say anything else. Distantly he could hear the moans of the zombies and a tinny booming sound.

"S' not a zombie, hes' got a gun! Come look Muds."

Murdoc glared into his coffee. "Sweet Satan can't you see that I'm trying to eat?" He could feel twin bores being drilled into his back by the blue haired pretty boy. "Fine, I'll come see."

He dropped his mostly uneaten muffin and stalked across the room to stare out the window, onto the landfill below. Sure enough there was a man dressed all in black shooting the scrambling zombies with sickening ease.

"Heh looks like a pretty good aim, wonder what he's up to?" He could see zombies flying left and right now, like so many bags of broken flesh and flying blood.

"I dunno maybe es' just having a bit o' fun?" 2-D's addled brain seemed to give a weak jolt. "Oooo maybe es' jus crazy?" His eye sockets widened, this was by far the strangest thing he had witnessed in a while.

Murdoc had totally lost himself in the unfolding carnage. This man had gone from shooting zombies, to actually ripping them apart with his bare hands. Impaling them on his arms, ripping their heads off with a frantic grace. He had not seen this much damage in a long time.

Neither was aware that while they were lost in their thoughts a small Japanese girl had entered the kitchen. She had been worried about the silence in the house when she came down, now she saw that he roommates were completely entranced. But what about?

She crossed the room to them, and looked out the window too. 2-D settled a companionable arm around her.

"G' mornin' luv. Ow'd yeh sleep?" He looked down at her.

"Fine 2-Dsan! What is that man doing?" She was now watching with widened eyes.

"He's killing the zombies love." Murdoc replied.

"But why?"

"Dunno maybe he likes it?" Murdoc was smirking, he thought that maybe soon this stranger would mess up and get overrun. Then the real fun would begin.

But sadly the stranger in black did not mess up, only killed a few more zombies then faded into thin air.

"Where did he go?" Noodle was completely baffled. As were the rest judging by the look of astonishment on Murdocs face and slack jaw wonder on 2-D's.

"I don't know, Noodle, but that was without a doubt…balls up the best extermination of the little fucks I've ever seen."

Hello all! Thank you for your reviews! I don't know of any specific pairing right now, but am open to any except Del/Noodle. I will write slash if need be. I am really sick right now, the lining of my lungs is infectedso bleahh...Will write more and update as soon as possible. But am also in the middle of a move..BOO! Too bad I don't have a Murdoc to cuddle with XD.


End file.
